Klaine Proposal
by xDestielWillBecomeCanonx
Summary: This is a Klaine proposal. .-.


**Hey guys. First Klaine story xD I'm mostly niff but. I'll throw other stuff in to please the fandom. This is a Klaine Proposal story. So.**

* * *

"Blaine. Come on! Hurry up!" Kurt called,sighing. Blaine told him to be ready in 15 minutes and he was. But Blaine, being the slowpoke he was wasn't yet ready. "Give me 5 minutes!" Blaine called back doing up and actual tie for the first time. He sighed and stood in front of a mirror. He'd lightly gelled his hair, almost looking like a did in high school. It'd been almost 6 years since Blaine had found Kurt. Sure they'd had their ups and downs but through it all he loved Kurt. He stuffed the box in his pocket and came down stairs. "Finally!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Blaaaaine. Where are we going?" Kurt asked. "Wait!" Blaine said. Kurt sighed and sat back, When he saw they entered Westerville he furrowed his brow. Where were they going? He sat back and watched. He looked at Blaine. "Where, are you taking me?" Kurt asked. "You'll see." Blaine said smiling. Kurt sighed and sat back.

Blaine pulled into Dalton and got out. "Come on." He said. Kurt nodded and got out. Blaine dragged him to the steps where they met. "Blaine. What are you doing?!" Kurt asked laughing. Blaine dropped to one knee and Kurt gasped. "Blaine.." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are...my life...my world. You are me everything, and each day I fall in love with you more and more each day, The day we met was the day I fell in love with you. We've had our ups and downs. We've had our temporary breaks. But through it all you are my everything. Marry Me?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and spun Kurt around after slipping the ring on his finger.

_(Jai ho, Jai ho)  
I got shivers when you touch that way  
I'll make you hot, get all you got  
I'll make you wanna say  
(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_I got fever runnin' like a fire_  
_For you I will go all the way_  
_I'm gonna take you higher_  
_(Jai ho)_

_I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it_

_(Jai ho)_  
_You are the reason that I breathe_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You are the reason that I still believe_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

_(Jai ho)_  
_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_Nothing can ever come between us_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me_  
_C'mon catch me, I want you now_  
_I know you can save me_  
_Come and save me, I need you now_

_I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow_  
_Any way and any day, never gonna let go_  
_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_Escape away I'll take you to a place_  
_This fantasy of you and me_  
_I'll never lose the chance_  
_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_I can feel you rushin' through my veins_  
_There's an ocean in my heart_  
_I will never be the same_  
_(Jai ho)_

_Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million_

_(Jai ho)_  
_You are the reason that I breathe_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You are the reason that I still believe_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

_(Jai ho)_  
_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_Nothing can ever come between us_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me_  
_C'mon catch me, I want you now_  
_I know you can save me_  
_Come and save me, I need you now_

_I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow_  
_Any way on any day, never gonna let go_  
_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_

_(Jai ho)_  
_I need you, gonna make it_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_I'm ready, so take it_

_(Jai ho)_  
_You are the reason that I breathe_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You are the reason that I still believe_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_You are my destiny, Jai ho_

_(Jai ho)_  
_No, there is nothin' that can stop us_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_Nothing can ever come between us_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_So come and dance with me, Jai ho_  
_You and me, it's destiny_

_(Jai ho)_  
_Baila, baila_  
_Baila, baila_  
_(Jai ho)_  
_Baila, baila_  
_(Jai ho)_

* * *

**Song used; Jai Ho by the Pussy Cat Dolls Ft. A.R Rahman.  
Correct me if I'm wrong but Jai Ho means Victory. **


End file.
